gotpvpnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Deity Rank
These are the perks and kits you will receive for donating for the Deity rank: Factions: Custom Prefix Ability to see invisible players Ability to use colored chat Ability to mine spawners 3000 mcMMO Levels (Use /credits and /redeem) 3000 XP Levels Keep XP on death 15x /sethome Quadrupple mcMMO XP /recipe /workbench /sneak /hat /ci (clear inventory) /tpa /ptime /enderchest /feed /back /chest /fix hand (3 hour cool down) /fix all (1 day cool down) /spawner (peaceful) /weather /nick /vault Access to /kit deity, which includes: 2x Diamond Sword - Sharpness 5 Flame II Knockback II Unbreaking III 2x Diamond Helmet - Protection IV Unbreaking III 2x Diamond Chestplate - Protection IV Unbreaking III 2x Diamond Leggings - Protection IV Unbreaking III 2x Diamond Boots - Protection IV Unbreaking III 2x Diamond Pickaxe - Efficiency 5 Unbreaking III 2x Diamond Axe - Efficiency 5 Unbreaking III Sharpness 5 2x Bow - Power 5 Flame I Infinity I 30x Enchanted Golden Apple 1x Creeper Egg (48 hour cool down) Access to /kit cannon, which includes: 32x Repeaters 64x Redstone 3x Stone Button 3x Stone Slab 4x Piston 1x Water Bucket 64x Sand 24x TNT 12x Dispensers 5x Comparators 64x Cobblestone (48 hour cool down) Access to /kit potion, which includes: 26x Water Bottle 16x Nether Wart 5x Spider Eye 5x Fermented Spider Eye 5x Blaze Powder 5x Magma Cream 5x Glistering Melon 5x Golden Carrot 5x Gunpowder 16x Redstone Dust 16x Glowstone Dust (48 hour cool down) Survival: Custom Prefix Ability to see invisible players Ability to use colored chat Ability to mine spawners 3000 mcMMO Levels 3000 XP Levels Keep XP on death Quadrupple mcMMO XP 15x /sethome /recipe /workbench /sneak /hat /ci (clear inventory) /tpa /ptime /feed /heal /fly /jump /back /fix /nick /speed /smite /spawnmob (peaceful) /spawnmob (hostile - no creeper or blaze) /weather /setwarp (1) /vault Access to /kit deity, which includes: 2x Diamond Helmet - Protection IV Unbreaking III 2x Diamond Chestplate - Protection IV Unbreaking III 2x Diamond Leggings - Protection IV Unbreaking III 2x Diamond Boots - Protection IV Unbreaking III 2x Diamond Pickaxe - Efficiency V Unbreaking III 2x Diamond Axe - Efficiency V Unbreaking III Sharpness V (48 hour cool down) Access to /kit goditems Access to /kit cannon Access to /kit books Access to /kit potion (48 hour cool down) Sky Block: Custom Prefix Ability to see invisible players Ability to use colored chat Ability to mine spawners 2000 mcMMO Levels (Use /credits and /redeem) 2000 XP Levels Keep XP on death /back /tpa /ptime /hat /jump /heal /feed /spawner /chest /enderchest /repair /fly /godmode /enchant /nick /spawnmob (peaceful) /spawnmob (hostile - no creeper or blaze) /weather /vault /wbench Access to /kit deity, which includes: 256x Redstone 512x Cobble 48x Iron Ingot 16x Gold Ingot 96x Sand 96x Grass 3x Diamond Pickaxe Efficiency 5 Unbreaking III 3x Diamond Axe Efficiency 5 Unbreaking III 1x Horse Egg (48 hour cool down) Access to /kit books, which includes: 1x - Enchanted Book IV 1x - Enchanted Book III 1x - Enchanted Book III 1x - Enchanted Book V 1x - Enchanted Book Aspect II 1x - Enchanted Book II 1x - Enchanted Book III 1x - Enchanted Book V 1x - Enchanted Book III 1x - Enchanted Book Touch I (48 hour cool down) Prison: Custom Prefix Ability to use colored chat Ability to mine spawners Ability to see invisible players 3000 XP Levels 3000 McMMO Credits /wbench /feed (Once every 15 minutes) /hat /echest /heal (Once every 30 seconds) /ptime /nick (With color) /warp donator /fix hand (3 Hour Cool Down) /fix all (1 Day Cool Down) /smite (Once every 30 seconds) /godmode /vault Access to the /kit deity, which includes: 2x Efficiency 5 Unbreaking 3 Diamond Pickaxe 2x Efficiency 5 Unbreaking 3 Diamond Axe 2x Protection 4 Unbreaking 3 Diamond Helmet 2x Protection 4 Unbreaking 3 Diamond Chestplate 2x Protection 4 Unbreaking 3 Diamond Leggings 2x Protection 4 Unbreaking 3 Diamond Boots (48 hour cool down) Creative: Custom Prefix Permanent World Edit Ability to use colored chat 15 Plots 15x /sethome /speed /jump /back /tp /tpa /tptoggle /vanish /hat /firework /xp give /ptime /fireball /disguise mob /top /thru /spawnmob (peaceful) /kittycannon /nick /me /fireball /tnt /smite /setwarp (1) Category:MainDonor